


breathe in

by swanboulet



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Accidental Breathplay, Episode Tag, M/M, Missing Scene, and sexual advances disguised as jokes, this is just a whole bunch of innuendo.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanboulet/pseuds/swanboulet
Summary: in which bianca offers her help, adore learns how to cinch, and they accidentally start something(or, i wouldn't have had to write this if we had the real footage of how that lacing in went down; @ Logo this is your fault)





	breathe in

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted over at artificialqueens.tumblr.com

 

“Okay, we’ll do it.”

Adore beams and nearly skips away before anyone can really notice that her face is all flushed. She hadn’t planned on making any new friends today. Specifically, she hadn’t really planned on making friends with Bianca who’s funny and beautiful but also _fucking_ terrifying.

Maybe being on her good side isn’t a bad thing.  
Maybe showing up on the runway with one less thing to be read for isn’t bad either, so Adore figures, what the hell. She’s just gonna suck up how silly it feels to need help, and accept it from Bianca.

A couple of hours later, Bianca had disappeared briefly and upon her return, a cincher has been added to the pile of crap covering her work station. It’s beige and simple and, Adore figures, way more practical than it’s pretty. 

People are in various stages of getting ready around the room and there honestly isn’t any time to put this off any longer. 

Asking for help really isn’t Adore's favorite thing.

She saunters over to Bianca once her face is all painted, and just kind of hovers there, quietly. 

“You need anything?” Bianca asks eventually, and she doesn’t really look away from her reflection in the mirror, clearly preoccupied with gluing one of her lashes on.

Adore feels her stomach drop a little. Bianca had agreed to help, right? She has the garment out and everything. She couldn’t have forgotten or been joking about it, or— Adore would feel so fucking stupid if that’d been the case.

The cameras are rolling, of course, and she can practically see how they’d edit that to make her look even more confused and embarrassing than she feels.

“Um—“ she starts, and she’s already taken half a step back.

“I’m kidding,” Bianca says, and she exhales a laugh with it. The eyelash is on and she looks up to catch Adore’s reflection in the mirror. Adore shoots her a relieved smile back. “God. I’m not _that_ fucking cruel. Ready to do this?”  
  
Adore grins and nods quickly. 

Everyone’s kind of doing their own thing but Adore feels like all eyes are on her as if she’s a baby deer who’s about to Bambi its way across the floor or something. 

“Can we like—“ she starts, glancing vaguely at one of the emptier corners of the room. Of course actual privacy is impossible but she wants to get as close to that as possible.

“I got you,” Bianca nods and sweeps the cincher off her table as she follows Adore to the relatively secluded corner. There’s a space divider there, so at least that's something. A cameraman moves his camera to follow them there and Adore actively pretends not to notice.

“Okay, let’s get this over with,” she says cheerfully. 

“Take your shirt off.”

“I’ll have you know you gotta at _least_ buy me a drink first,” Adore grins as as she pulls the loose tank top she’d been doing her makeup in over her head.

“Don’t make me regret that I’m helping you,” Bianca warns in a faux-stern voice, and Adore lets out an honest-to-God giggle. “You done this before?”

“I don’t even tuck half the time,” Adore shrugs. 

“Fantastic, _love_ being someone’s first,” Bianca says. It’s the most dumb, obvious joke but she delivers it in such a perfect deadpan way that Adore can’t hold back her laugh.

“Shut up” she whines, rolling her eyes as she reaches to shove at Bianca’s arm. And then, just because she’s kind of feeling vulnerable, she adds, “It kinda feels, like— I don’t know. I feel like, you know when you go ice skating and everyone’s in the center doing spins and shit and there’s like, _one_ person holding onto the wall for dear life just barely moving around the ring? I’m that one.”

Bianca laughs but then she gives Adore an intense _I mean business_ stare.

“Every single one of those girls has shit to learn. Every one of them. Okay?”

And she _means_ it. Adore can tell. She smiles kind of sheepishly and can only nod in response.

“Alright, come on. Just slip it on,” Bianca holds out the cincher, switching gears so quickly it gives Adore emotional whiplash.

The garment is loose enough that Adore can slip it up her legs and past her hips with a little wiggling around, and then she just holds it there like the world’s tiniest high waisted skirt. 

“My go-to one has hooks,” Bianca explains, walking around to stand behind Adore at the same time. “It’s easier to put on— this one’s older. I keep it around for emergencies.”

“Are you saying I’m an emergency?” Adore asks sweetly. 

“Fucking heart attack,” Bianca says, and maybe she’s stepped closer to begin adjusting the criss-crossed ties at the back of the cincher because her voice is closer to Adore’s ear and this suddenly feels way too intimate.”Take a deep breath.”

Adore breathes in and closes her eyes.

The garment comes tight around her waist and she can feel the boning of it against her skin.

“Okay?” Bianca asks. Adore nods quickly. “I’m gonna tighten it now, alright? Breathe in again.”

Adore does but then Bianca runs a hand across the back of her waist, smoothing something out, and Adore exhales in a very quiet, shaky giggle.

“Mm, no. Breathe in and _hold_ it,” Bianca instructs. She’s close enough for her breath to make the the hair at the back of Adore’s head rise.

“You talk to all your girls like this?” she quips, and she drops her voice enough that she can at least pretend there aren’t microphones around probably picking up every word.

“Only the ones who let me tie them up,” Bianca shoots back, and Adore is stunned into silence. She can only keep up with Bianca’s quick wit for so long. “Breathe.”

Adore swallows drily and draws a breath in.

“Hold it,”   
  
Bianca adds, and she tugs on the ribbon again. It’s tight but it feels oddly comforting. Adore feels a little lightheaded, and she knows its only half because she’s getting less air than she’s used to. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” she whispers to herself, and her voice comes out a bit shaky at the exhale.

Bianca ties off her handiwork and hums approvingly.

“Would you look at that. She has a _body,_ ” she comments as she runs her hands down the sides of Adore’s brand new waist. 

Adore’s head is spinning. 

“Next thing you know you’re gonna bend me over and tell me I’m pretty,” she jokes, catching her lip in her teeth. 

“Bitch—“ Bianca starts quietly, her hands going still against Adore’s sides. 

Adore’s already come up with five comebacks, which means Bianca must have twenty. 

“—you’ve _got_ to stop doing this,” she says instead, and it comes out in a huff of amused exasperation. It’s an off-camera Bianca kind of soft laugh, and Adore feels kind of proud to be the one who’s caused it. 

“Sorry,” she says, and she doesn’t sound sorry at all.

Bianca laughs again.

“Come on, go stick that waist in a dress and show it off now,” she urges, finally stepping away. 

“ _Thaaaaks_ baby _,_ ” Adore drawls, turning around to give her her sweetest smile.

“Don’t make me regret helping you,” Bianca repeats, but she’s smiling with her head tilted to the side, which is also an off-camera Bianca thing.

Adore has so many things she should be concerned about, and none of them _should_ be memorizing and categorizing Bianca’s behaviors.

“I won’t!” she promises cheerfully, and then heads back into the center of the room to finish her look. 

She feels Bianca’s eyes on her as she walks away, and matches that by swaying her hips in an exaggerated runway walk.

That’s for the camera.

Off-camera Adore is just screaming inside.

***

Later, so many hours later, Adore walks over to Bianca’s station while everyone’s de-dragging. She’s taken the cincher off and is holding it in her hands like the world’s most awkward birthday present

“Hey, uh— just wanted to say thanks, again. Honestly.”

“Of course, not a big deal,” Bianca assures her, almost automatically, and then her eyes land on the garment. “Oh— you should keep that. I’ll lace you in next time.”

Adore beams at her and it’s pure, genuine gratitude.

“Party,” she hums, which is automatic because she’s exhausted, and then grins as she adds, ”Its a date.”

Bianca’s eyes go very, very wide for a split second,

and then she swears and rolls them at Adore.

and suddenly Adore can’t wait for next week.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ swanboulet.tumblr.com


End file.
